


Campfires and Marshmallows

by fizzaroo99



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzaroo99/pseuds/fizzaroo99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After BoO:<br/>The Stoll's have been causing havoc at Camp-Half Blood, and Nico Di Angelo is not an exception on the target list.<br/>(Solangelo Fluff)</p><p>Co-authored by a fellow solangelo shipper on Shamchat (you should check it out)</p><p>(also on Wattpad: FeliciaRocks<br/>Tumblr: doctorsexystardis )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfires and Marshmallows

Nico is sitting on the steps to his cabin, glaring hard at the floor, when a cheery voice makes him look up.

"Di Angelo!" 

"....Hi Solace" Nico mutters, leaning back to look up to the tall ray of sunshine that had graced his presence. 

"Oh come on, why so moody? Mom turn you into a plant again?" Nico glares at him and Will smiles at the young boy.

"The Stolls decided to rearrange my cabin, it's bad..."

Will grins like the Cheshire cat, "What? Hearts? Flowers? Sunshine?" he winks and chuckles.

Nico flushes and looks back to the floor, whispering under his breath, "Something like that.."

Curiosity perked Wills face, "Come on what is it? Can I see?"

The blush spread across Nico's face deepens, "Noo... I...I" he stammers, "I should go get to fixing it..."

Rushing up to Nico, "No hey" he grabs Nico's hand, stopping him in his tracks.  
He shrugs his shoulders and adds, "Maybe I can help," holding his other hand up, "Promise I won't judge."

"I suppose.."

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" still holding his hand, he drags Nico towards the cabin door. A reluctant, grumbling Nico follows, opening the door to reveal the normally dark cabin, which was now covered with various posters of half-naked boys, one half-naked boy to be in particular.

"I ought to say..." Nico looks down, "No idea why they did this."

Will gapes at the posters, "Are these..? Are they..." He notices the posters of himself and blushes furiously, "Is that me?!"

Nico shuffles inside the cabin, blushing, "Yeah. Let's just fix my room okay."

Noticing the blush powdering Nico's face, Will grabs his arm, "Do you want me to kill them for you, because I mean this is," He gestures around the room, " Its redic-" He trips over a piece of clothing and lands on top of Nico, "-ulous" he finishes his statement out of breath.

"You don't have to but.. but um," Nico starts trailing off in Italian.

"Well yeah I mean.. but I-" Will grins suddenly, "You're cute when you speak Italian."

Nico blushes more and looks away from the blonde boy.

Will continues to smile, "If you don't mind me asking, Any idea why I was one of the people up there? I mean I don't see anyone else from camp," He looks down and notices that he is still on top of Nico," Oops sorry," he rolls off him and picks him up, placing Nico gently onto his feet, "Any ideas?"

Nico scowls at Will for picking him up and mutters, "Nope! No ideas...none whatsoever," he smirks a little, "How did they get those pictures in the first place, hmm?"

Will begins to stutter, "what do you mean?"

"Well you've had to of taken those photos sometime in your life, unless their photo shopped," Nico sticks his tongue out at him playfully, and whispers under his breath, "Hope to gods they aren't..."

Will ears prick up as he hears Nico's comment and he smiles softly, " Oh yeah and what if they aren't? What the Nico?"

"Umm," Nico looks away, "shut it Solace."

"No come on Nico, you could have pushed me away or told me to go beat up the Stolls but instead you brought me her. Look," Will sits against the wall, "I wont do anything you don't want, we won't do anything you don't want. I respect you Nico, but I gotta know, What if it's not photo shopped? What if I really do look like that."

Nico looks at Will, "Then I'd have to say that you're pretty hot." Realization of what he said dawned on him, "Oh gods did I say that out load?!" He blushes a deep shade of red.  
Will looks at Nico intensely, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth, "Yes you did. You mean it Nico? Cause I gotta say... wouldn't mind the Stolls decorating my cabin with some dark haired death boys."

Nico looks astounded but says nothing.  
"Nico, really it's okay."

"Yes, I mean it Willy," He finds his voice enough to even add a mocking nickname from Will's childhood, " Just...keep it a secret."

He nods, "Okay well what would you like to do now," puts both hands up, "Seriously, Like I said 100% your choice."

"Let's just get this cleaned up I guess." 

"Okay, yeah cool" Will begins to go around the room tearing up posters and throwing them away.

A smirk plays on Nico's lips as he walks up behind Will, whispering into his ear, "Maybe I'll keep some of yours though." He winks and then starts cleaning up. A blush spreads across Will's face but he doesn't say anything.

"So... Are you going to the campfire tonight?," Nico glances out of the corner of his eye towards Will," Should be starting in a bit. 

"Um yeah I was thinking about it, I mean my siblings and I have to lead the campfire songs right?"

"Oh yeah, right. Cause I usually stay in my cabin. Was thinking about watching a few movies...Couldn't hurt you to skip one campfire would it?," Nico asks nervously. 

"I'm head of cabin," Will leans over him to tear down a poster, " But if you want, I don't know, maybe you could come out? I only have to lead the first song then we can just hang out. There's food and stuff, you wont have to sing if you don't want, it could be," he shrugs his shoulders, " I don't know, fun. Then maybe back here for movies?"

"Okay, yeah, we could do that," Nico glances at one of the crumpled up posters, "but don't mention this.."

"Of course not," Will looks at him," Hey Nico?"

Nico looks up at him, "Yes?"

"Um, I know that people aren't really your thing but maybe, if you want, we could do on a date sometime? We could get some food and maybe go to a park?," He looks down and shuffles his feet.

Nico flushes, "Date? Like just us? Together?"

Will smiles, "Well yeah that's what a date is isn't it? Two people who like each other, going out and doing stuff they like."

He nods and smiles, "Yeah Solace I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Cool" Will grins.

"So.."Nico glances at the filled up wastebaskets," Campfire time?"

"Sure," he says grabbing Nicos hand, " C'mon I promise it's gonna be fun!"

Nico shakes his head, "I swear Solace, you'll pay if it's not," smiling a little.

Will looks back at him and laughs, "I promise it will!"

They run to the campfire and sit down next to each other. Nico becomes more reserved due to the abundance of people and places his hands on his knees.

"So what lovely songs do you guys sing here? My little sunshine?" Nico says teasingly, "Ode to Apollo?" He glances up at Will.

Will throws his head back and laughs, "If we did, Dad would probably feel obligated to sing it himself. No we just sing the basics, you know. "This Satyr can Dance" "The Dryads Nymph" "We're All Related in The End" But what you should really pay attention to is the flames," He picks up his guitar and beings to drum and sing, winking at him.  
Nico flushes and scowls.

Will mouths to him, "watch the flames."

Rolling his eyes, Nico looks at the fire, as it got slowly brighter and other campers joined in song. Once the song ends Will lets his sister take over and nudges Nico.  
"Having a good time yet?"

"I suppose, if you call having your butt numb from the seat and being surrounded by a bunch of people fun, then yes loads," he smiles faintly.

"Oh you like it," Will chuckles,"Want a s'more?"

Nico looks at him incredulous, "S'more? Some more what? I haven't had anything yet?"

Wills face falls, " A s'more. Dude c'mon you can't tell me, oh my gods you poor depreived child."

Looking at his shoes, Nico mutters,"Well I just never have gotten around to catching up with modern stuff."

A small smile appeared on WIlls face, "Hey it's okay," he turns to the other campers, " HEY LOU ELLEN PASS ME A MARSHMALLOW, CHOCOLATE, AND GRAHAM STAT," "Maybe that's what we can make out date about, getting you caught up, but in the meantime, here." He hands Nico a marshmallow on a stick.

A gasp escapes Nico's lips, "You've impaled the poor thing!," he waves it around a bit, "What now?" He smiles up at Will.

He rolls his eyes at Nico, "You toast in in the fire until it's golden brown."

Nico puts the mallow in the fire and leans against him a little, "It's the mass murder of poor little marshmallows," he mutters to himself. 

"Well that shouldn't bother you any," Will pales as he realizes what he said, "I'm sorry that was a really insensitive joke."

"No, no," Nico stares at the fire, "you're allowed to joke sometimes."

"Yeah well not about that," He slowly puts his arm around Nico.

Nico flushes and stammers, "Will! What id someone sees!" He glances around nervously.

Wil quickly removes his arm, "Sorry! I shouldn't have done that. But you know that no one really cares. But I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"They..they won't care?" Nico glances up at him.

"I promise everybody's cool with that," he looks away, "I know you miss it, but it's not '40's Italy, people still have problems with it but there are more people on your side than you think, but like I said we don't do anything that you don't want."

"Okay," he rests his head on Will's shoulder, "you can put your arm- is the marshmallow suppose to be on fire?!" he pulls it out of the fire in a panic.

"Crap! Here, blow it out! Blow it out!"

"Ah!," blows out the fire and looks at the burnt marshmallow," fixed it..."

"Well," he purses his lips, "We can't use this." "LOU ELLEN!" he gets handed a perfectly toasted marshmallow, "Here." 

Nico takes the mallow, "Okay now what?"

"Now," he breaks off chocolate and graham crackers, "Slide that bad boy of a mallow right on there," he hands the s'more to him, "Now you eat."

Nico eyes the contraption suspiciously, "Hmm," he takes a bite and gets chocolate on his face, "This is pretty good," he smiles at Will.

Will chuckles, "You've got some on your face," he wipes ot off with his thumb and licks the chocolate off his thumb.

"Was that yummy?" Nico says teasingly, sticking his tongue out.

Will smiles, "Yes very. You look cute with food on your face."

Nico blushes, "Shut it Solace."

He grins, whispering, "Anything for you Di Angelo," he rests his head on Nico's and watches the flames.


End file.
